PTL 1 discloses a transfer apparatus in which a slider for transferring an article into a freeze drying furnace is equipped with a driving force transmitting mechanism, such as a toothed wheel or belt. A track that meshes with the teeth of the wheel or the belt of the slider is provided on a transfer plane of the freeze drying furnace, and the slider is allowed to travel on the track in the freeze drying furnace. PTL 2 discloses a transfer apparatus having a slider that is driven by a linear motor for transferring an article inside and outside a furnace. PTL 3 discloses a transfer apparatus that is provided with a rod for conveying an article inside and outside a furnace, which is connected to a tip of a belt-like actuator.